deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Navarre
Anna Navarre is one of the two mechanically augmented agents working for UNATCO and Majestic 12 in Deus Ex. She is very loyal to UNATCO and Majestic 12. She sports extensive mechanical augmentation. Anna is at first JC Denton's ally, but eventually becomes an enemy. Biography Early life Not much is known about Anna aside from her long history with UNATCO (and possibly MJ12), other than she was born in Russia and trained as a commando by the Israeli army. At some point in her life, she became extensively mechanically augmented, but she was already one of UNATCO's top agents before she was "enhanced." Thus Anna has no fear of a "shelf-date," unlike other mechanically augmented agents. She has killed several hundred people throughout her career, earning the trust of UNATCO. Following his inauguration at UNATCO, Paul Denton and Navarre formed a team, during which Paul disappointed her on several occasions due to his disdain for killing people. 2052 In , Navarre is JC Denton's first partner after his arrival at UNATCO, but she is content to sit out their first mission outside Castle Clinton, where the goal was to recover a stolen canister of Ambrosia, while Denton handles the guards inside (presumably so that Denton's performance could be "assessed"). She is suspicious and somewhat hostile toward her nano-augmented colleagues, but has a more open mind than her cohort, agent Gunther Hermann. Anna will put up with them, as long as they get the job done (in as bloody a manner as possible). Avoiding confrontation or using non-lethal methods will cause her to show her disgust with JC's "weakness." If JC chooses a violent path for their character, Anna begins to significantly warm up to him after the first two missions. After the purge of Castle Clinton, she thought that all people from the NSF should be removed so that theft would not happen again. If JC does not kill anyone during his first mission with Anna, Anna will want to be assigned back to Gunther Hermann, but Manderley will refuse and say that JC is Anna's partner because Anna has a lot to teach JC. Nevertheless, Anna will express her intentions to submit her concerns in writing to Walton Simons, just as she did regarding Paul. Navarre is later assigned by Joseph Manderley to kill NSF leader Juan Ivanovich Lebedev at LaGuardia Airport, but is killed by JC Denton at the airport or in a subsequent confrontation. Confrontations with Navarre There are several opportunities in which Anna Navarre can be killed. Killing Navarre affects later responses by Hermann and other characters. The first chance is early on when you are sent to arrest Juan Lebedev in his private jet at LaGuardia. You will find Lebedev after you have spoken to your brother Paul, who informs you that he has been working with the NSF. You'll spend some time talking with Lebedev as he tries to turn you. After the first conversation ends Anna will barge in and order you to kill Lebedev. At this point, you can choose to open fire on Anna and kill her, but be careful not to kill her too close to Lebedev because Mechs explode when killed. Alternatively, you can place a LAM in the hallway just outside of Lebedev's room before you initiate conversation, which will kill her immediately with no need for a fight. If you kill her, Lebedev will be glad to see that you turned and says someone will contact you. If you did choose to kill Lebedev or simply let Anna kill him, then there will be two more points where you will have a chance to kill her. The first is when you take the subway to Battery Park and Anna storms in. You'll have another chance during your escape from UNATCO HQ. The easiest way to do it is by hacking several computers around the base before you proceed to the exit. On two of these computers, you will find two parts of her killphrase (part of the killphrase is on Navarre's own computer in the makeshift office on the way to the level 3 jail, and the other part is on Manderley's computer). Once you have found them, you will simply tell Anna "Flatlander Woman" and she self-destructs. If her killphrase is discovered, JC will not give you a choice in whether or not to say it, he immediately does so after Anna confronts him. However, you can still engage her in combat by damaging her before she gets a chance to talk to you. When Anna is dead, Gunther Hermann takes the death of his partner personally. If you pick the first chance to kill Anna, he won't immediately realize and assumes something went wrong on the plane. Eventually though, Hermann will catch up and he'll be in a very foul mood. At the end of the game, Anna Navarre is dead, killed by JC Denton. If you use the exploit to get past her, she never makes a later appearance. Notes *Navarre and Hermann seems to have a kill tally competition going on between them, with the latter being on the lead. Navarre's score is nine hundred and nine, with JC Denton potentially being her nine hundred and tenth kill if he was defeated by her.Dialogue upon killing player. "Nine hundred and ten. I’m catching up, Gunther". *Like Gunther Hermann, agent Navarre can be terminated by simply speaking aloud a killphrase specifically. As in Gunther's case, death only occurs after a few seconds, long enough for Navarre to express her fury ("How did you know-?!"). Attributes * Navarre has 300 health (head: 400 health). Prior to the meeting at LaGuardia, Navarre is invincible. * Navarre is immune to stun damage (inflicted by the riot prod), knock out damage (inflicted by the baton), and poison damage, even when no longer invincible. Trivia *Navarre's killphrase, Flatlander Woman, is a reference to the novel by Edwin A. Abbott, about people living in a two-dimensional world, in which women are just lines. They are invisible when seen edge-on, and dangerous because they are very sharp and can inadvertently cut people in half. The killphrase is a reference to Navarre's cloaking power and her deadliness. *Interestingly, in the initial stages of character creation, Anna was left-arm-equipped with a modular unit containing a tray tactical 7.62mm NATO ammunition AutoCarbine. Quotes *''"The machine would not make a mistake..."'' *''"You are not afraid to kill; I am pleased. The last thing I would expect from the brother of Paul."'' *''"The terrorists have wired the platform with explosives and put in hostages. Get the hostages out if you can, but make sure the NSF learns that human shields will not work against UNATCO."'' *''"I have never had this much difficulty with a trainee in my life."'' *''"How did you know..."'' Gallery AnnaNavarreConceptArt.png|Anna Navarre concept art AnnaNavarreEarlyRender.png|Anna Navarre early render AnnaNavarreEarlyRender2.png|Anna Navarre early render AnnaNavarre infolink.jpg|Anna Navarre's infolink icon References es:Anna Navarre pl:Anna Navarre ru:Анна Наварре Category:Deus Ex characters Category:MJ12 characters Category:UNATCO characters Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Mechanically augmented characters